


Malec Poetry

by Manwameldiel



Series: Malec short stories [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus comes home to find a piece of paper lying on the kitchen counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec Poetry

Magnus entered the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He was starving. He had been out with Catarina all day and had not had any time to eat since that morning. 

Before he could find something to satisfy his hunger, a piece of paper on the counter caught his attention. He wondered when it had been put there and by whom. By the time he noticed the handwriting he knew it was Alec who had written the paper and left it there. 'He must have left it here last night' Magnus thought to himself, though he didn't remember seeing it there this morning.

Magnus leaned against the counter as he started reading the paper.

You light up my heart,  
light it up like a spark.  
Your eyes make me weak,  
weak for you.

Had Alec written him a love poem? Magnus grinned at the thought. Alec really wasn't the romantic type and it was unusual for him to write something like that, but something about it made Magnus' heart flutter in his chest. 

Your touch is so soft,  
soft like a feather.  
Your voice makes me float,  
makes me float up in heaven.  
Your smile makes me warm,  
even though we stand out in the cold.

Magnus couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he read those words. He had never known Alec could be so romantic.

I can't, I can't, I can't,  
I can't love you.  
But I want to,  
I do.  
I can't help it.

'I do' those words made Magnus freeze. Was Alexander Gideon Lightwood in love with him? Magnus Bane? Magnus stared at the paper in awe, mouth hanging open, his heart slightly breaking at the words 'I cant love you. But I want to. I can't help it'.  
Alec was a shadowhunter. And there were two ways in which he was not supposed to love. Someone of the same gender and a downworlder, Magnus was both of those things. Magnus kept on reading the poem. 

I seek you,  
I hope you seek me.  
I want you,  
and I hope you want me.

'I do want you Alexander' Magnus thought. 'With all my heart'.

I'm scared,  
scared of what we have.  
It has just begun,  
yet I know it will last,  
last a lifetime. 

Once again, Magnus smiled at Alec's beautiful words. 

I can't, I can't, I can't,  
I can't stop loving you,  
and I don't want to.  
I just want you,  
I want you to love me.

Magnus sighed sadly at these words, they sounded so… broken.

My heart beats,  
beats like a drum.  
As I walk,  
walk to you.  
I only see you,  
I only think of you,  
I only want you,  
I only love you.

Your lips make me melt,  
melt into your touch.  
Your heart beats,  
beats like a drum.  
We're like a band,  
and our hearts,  
our hearts are our music. 

Magnus immediately thought to the moment when they first kissed. When Alec walked from the altar and up to Magnus where he grabbed him and kissed him, their eyes never leaving each other. 

Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.  
Your name is stuck in my head.  
Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.  
You are carved into my heart. 

Seeing his name written in Alec's handwriting was almost as beautiful as the sound of Alec's voice saying it. 

You make me happy.  
You give me hope.  
You make me fly.  
You make me see.  
You are my life, my sun, my stars, my moon, my light.  
You are what makes me alive. 

Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.  
You are my everything.

Something about that last line made Magnus want to cry. In all of his life, no one had ever before called Magnus their everything. 

He kept looking at the paper, smiling. He was so happy, he was happy that Alec loved him, he was happy they were together, he was happy with Alec.

Smiling still, Magnus put down the paper and got another one and a pen and wrote a reply to Alec's poem for him to read when he came over later that day. 

~*~*~  
“Magnus? You home?” Alec called as he entered the apartment. No reply, Magnus was probably somewhere else. 

Alec had texted him earlier and told him he was coming by that evening. 'He probably just forgot' he thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen. 

They weren't living together yet, but Magnus had already given Alec a key to the apartment, telling him he could come by whenever he wanted. 

Last night before he went back to the Institute, Alec had left a piece of paper on the counter and he wondered if Magnus had read it yet. He had been going back and forth all day if maybe he should have not left it there and hoped that maybe Magnus hadn't seen it yet and hoping that Magnus had seen it and that he might have something similar to say to Alec when he came home. 

When he looked down on the counter he saw the paper had been moved and another piece of paper lay beside it. Alec looked more closely at it and saw that it was clearly written in Magnus' handwriting and decided to read it. 

My darling, my sweet, my angel, my Alexander. 

Only that line was enough to make Alec blush. That paper was clearly meant for just him to read. He took it up and continued reading.

My heart beats like a drum whenever you are around,  
whenever you look in my eyes,  
whenever you smile.

Alec remembered when Magnus was describing to him what it was like being in love. What were the symptoms.

I feel like we're dancing, but we're just walking.  
I feel like you're singing, but you are just talking.  
I feel like we're flying, but we are just kissing.

Alec smiled when he read that last line. He felt the same whenever they kissed.

You make me happy, so happy, more than I thought I could ever be. 

Alec's smile just kept growing.

But I am scared, scared of losing you.  
I know I will, one day. But I don't want to.  
I don't want to lose you. 

Alec's smile faltered. He knew this. Magnus was immortal, he (Alec) was not. Alec would grow old and die, Magnus would keep on living, without him. 

Whenever you go away, I am scared, scared you'll never come back.

Being a shadowhunter was dangerous, you never fully knew what sort of demons you might be dealing with, what would be the consequences.

I want you to know, I love you. 

Alec's breath hitched in his throat. Magnus loved him. Magnus was in love with him. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and the little chuckle that sounded throughout the empty apartment. 

I love you my dearest Alexander.  
I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. 

Alec could hear his own heartbeat.

I love you more than I ever thought possible.  
You've pierced my heart like one of your arrows,  
and I will never let you go as long as I live.  
I will carry you in my heart always and in my arms whenever I can. 

Alec slid down to the floor, his back against the cupboard and finished reading.

Oh, my Alexander.  
I will never let you go,  
I will never stop loving you,  
I will never forget you.  
I promise you forever, 

you are what makes me happy,  
you are what truly makes me smile,  
you are what makes me calm,  
what makes me excited,  
you are what I dream about at night.  
Oh, my darling Alexander, you are what would kill me if you left.

Alec put down the paper and just stared ahead. His thoughts were flying in his head. Magnus was in love with him. Magnus was in love with him. 

Alec was in a daze. He just sat there, smiling until a familiar voice spoke to him.

“I take it as you have read my letter?” 

Alec looked up to see Magnus leaning in the doorway, smiling. He looked happy.

“Yeah” Alec said as he stood up, taking up Magnus' letter with him. 

“I must say I was surprised when I found that lovely piece of paper lying on the counter when I came home” Magnus said as he walked closer to Alec. “I never thought you could be so romantic”.  
He looked up at his boyfriend with wonder in his eyes.

Alec swallowed. “You've been here the whole time? While… While I was reading your letter?”  
he asked. “Occasionally peeking to look at your reactions” Magnus said, still smiling up at him and Alec returned that smile. 

They stood like this for a moment. Smiling at each other. Both of their hearts thrumming in their chests, until Magnus stepped even closer, cupping Alec's cheek with his hand and whispered  
“I love you, Alexander”. 

Once again, Alec's breath hitched in his throat as his lips parted and he smiled, eyes gleaming with happiness “I love you too, Magnus”. 

Magnus smiled when Alec said these words and Alec closed the gap between them, pressed his lips lightly on his boyfriend's and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

~*~*~

They stood there in a while, arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed, breathing slowly. A little smile played on both of their lips. 

This is how they wanted to be. Always. They wanted to be wrapped up in each others arms, feeling the pounding of both their hearts, smiling, happy. 

This is what they both wanted to come to at the end of every day.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope you guys like this little fluffy thing. I originally just made the poems to be just poems but then this story popped into my head and I decided to write it.  
> Kudos and comments always welcome and appreciated xD


End file.
